


[Fanart] Ineffable Husbands

by deaserkan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affection, Alpha centuri, Bottom!Aziraphale, Boys Kissing, Canon Genderbending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Egyptian AU, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Stargazing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, masters of sex reference, the wall - Freeform, top!Crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaserkan/pseuds/deaserkan
Summary: Collection of Aziraphale/Crowley Fanart. New works will be posted as new chapters with ratings.1. [T] Kabe-don (Aziraphale trapped a gainst a wall)2. [T] Lap kissing3. [M] Non-explicit sex4. [G] Sleepy couch cuddles5. [T] Tripping into an Egyptian god’s lap6. [T] Love under the stars7. [T] Nanny!Crowley and Gardener!Aziraphale8. [G] Aziraphale playing with Crowley’s hair9. [M] Non-explicit wall sexThank you to those who have sent me requests!





	1. [T] Eyes of Desire

  


Eyes of Desire


	2. [T] You Tempt Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw the Masters of Sex photo shoot...the sexiest reference I could ask for.

  


You Tempt Me.


	3. [M] Divinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pairing so much. If anyone has requests, leave me a comment!

Divinity


	4. [G] Crowley Loves Couch Cuddles

Crowley Loves Couch Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Kaitlieses: ‘Cuddling on a couch, maybe like Aziraphale reading a book and Crowley hugging him/ laying his head on Azira’s lap! And your art is absolutely gorgeous!!’
> 
> Thank you so much, I loved this idea so much—so cute! It was fun to draw a sleepy content Crowley.


	5. [T] …Surprised to see me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to draw Crowley as an Egyptian deity and Aziraphale in a British pith helmet...I can totally see Crowley being a god of chaos, lavishing in a throne room as the humans try to appease him with gifts—and when Aziraphale gets wind of a physical manifestation of a god, we’ll...he just had to see for himself.
> 
> If anyone wants to run with this plot bunny, please be my guest!

‘…Surprised to see me?’

Aziraphale couldn’t be more embarrassed—he’d traveled all this way to meet another supernatural entity, and in his eagerness to greet him, he’d just literally tripped into the other being’s lap.

”Goodness! I’m so sorry—” Aziraphale started but was cut off.

“Surprised to see me, angel?” Crowley lifted the fanged mask, as the angel struggled to push himself off his lap.

The other male gasped and Crowley’s smirk widened as Aziraphale’s face took on a familiar indignant expression.

”Crowley! Oh—I should have known!” Aziraphale turned a fetching red around his ears and cheeks.


	6. [T] Alpha Centauri

Alpha Centauri by Deaserkan  
  
Requested by LetoDune: under the starlight, while Crowley is kissing Aziraphale's neck. Thank you so much for your request, I loved drawing this! 


	7. [T] The Affair

The Affair   
I saw some of the Masters of Sex photos and my mind supplied this...love me some Nanny!Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any requests, I’m open!


	8. [G] A Night In

Aziraphale, attempting to braid and failing miserably—While crowley enjoys it either way. Requested by Luna, thank you!! This was too cute! I struggled a bit with Aziraphale’s face...so sorry about that, but I like how Crowley’s face turned out!   
Feel free to follow me on tumblr—Deaserkan


	9. [M] The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the wall scene...you know Aziraphale wears sock garters.

The Wall.


End file.
